Together
by ClimaticHD
Summary: Harry had been sent to his horrible aunt's house while his brother is trained. What he doesn't know that something good will happen to him. Wrong BWL, Powerful Harry,Ginny, Ginny same age as Ron but not twins. Ron Hermione James Lily Dumbledore Bashing. AU
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic hope you like it I have added ideas from my favorite fanfic into one.

I do not own Harry Potter. That J.K Rowlings job.

* * *

On a dark and stormy Halloween night, James and Lily Potter are at a party hosted by their dear friend Sirius Black at the Black Estate.

Meanwhile, at the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hallow, a man has apperated and went in. "Where are they," he said "Upstairs in the room on the left" "You may leave now Wormtail you have done well," he said while making his way up to the room. When he got there he spotted a pair of twins who were named Harry and Mathew Potter. Harry had his father's messy black hair and his mother's green eyes, While Mathey had the opposite with his mother's red hair and his father's brown eyes. When he saw them Mathew was fast asleep while Harry was staring at the Dark Lord with is piercing green eyes. "Well since you are looking at me like that you will die first _Avada Kedavra_ " He cried, Just as it was about to hit Harry a golden glow surrounded Harry and the curse rebounded and hit him and with the force of the spell the window shattered and fell on Mathew giving him a V-shaped scar on his right cheek. While this happened harry fell asleep of magical exhaustion and Mathew started to cry.

At the party, James got notified that something's wrong at their cottage and called Lily to him and told her "Something's wrong at Godric's Hallow, go there while I get Dumbledore", with that James ran to the floo and yelled "Albus Dumbledore" and he found himself in the headmaster's office. He told the headmaster that something is wrong at Godric's Hallow, With that they disappeared to find the front door blown off and Lily staring at it with her mouth open. They then ran up the stairs to find Harry sleeping and Mathew crying "They are alive" said Lily in disbelief. Dumbledore then took Mathew and said "I now present you Mathew Potter our hero as he defeated the Dark Lord and look at this scar for proof V for Voldemort", But no one noticed the scar on Harry's forehead. James quickly took Mathew and Lily took Harry carelessly while they both praising their son Mathew Potter and left for the Potter Manor.

Once they got to the manor the two parents put the kids to sleep and went to the living room to discuss the event. "What do will happen now Headmaster," said James. After a while, the headmaster said: "Well we will train Mathew to fight the Dark Lord because I don't think Voldemort is gone forever". "What about Harry," said James "Don't you have a sister Lily, we can send him there so he can't disturb and get jealous of Mathew and his training" "Yes we can send him to my sister" replied Lily and James agreed as well. "Alright Lily you write a letter to your sister that we can give to her when we drop him off and James go get Harry,Also" said Dumbledore.

Lily then got up to write a letter to her sister Petunia, While James went to get Harry.

Dear Petunia,

I am writing you this letter to tell you that we are leaving Harry with you. Keep him safe and away from learning magic. That is all I ask and take him in do anything you want with him just take him in. It is for the greater good.

Also, £1000 will be transferred to your account every month.

Thanks,

Lily

With that, they apparated to 4 Privet drive and dropped Harry and the letter at the front door and left.

What they don't know that this mistake will hurt them more than anyone.

* * *

That will be all for this chapter and I will be posting more later.

Please leave a review and like it

Thnks- Climatic


	2. Chapter 2

Well this is chapter 2 hope you like it

Sorry for posting it late half of the chapter got deleted because I forgot to save it.

Also, I added that the Dursleys will be paid £1000 every month for taking Harry.

I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately that is JKR

* * *

Next Morning at the Potter Manor,

James and Lily Potter were checking Mathew Potter when the fireplace flared and a man with black hair and grey eyes came out looking startled. That man's name is Sirius Black, James's best friend and also Harry's godfather.

"Is everything alright James" Cried Sirius when he saw them. "Yes Sirius everything is alright, it's just that Voldemort attacked Godric's Hallow last night, But all is good because Mathew here defeated him" replied James smiling at Mathew who was now awake.

"Wow, congrats and where is my godson Harry" exclaimed Sirius smiling. James and Lily were quiet now and they didn't know what to say because both of them knew how much Sirius loved Harry. "Ummm Sirius..." Said James slowly thinking of what to say when Lily spoke up saying "Harry didn't make it Sirius Voldemort came and killed him straight away" She said this while faking to be sad and crying. Hearing this Sirius just went down to his knees and started to cry "why did it have to be Harry he was so innocent and quiet, WHY HIM" cried Sirius angrily. "One more thing Sirius, Dumbledore doesn't think Voldemort is gone so we will need to be strong for Mathew and train him," said Lily softly to Sirius. Sirius then picked himself up and said "Ok we will train him and what about harry's funeral" "Harry's funeral won't happen because his body wasn't found we will do it once it is found,"said Lily. "Ok" was all Sirius said before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile at 4 Privet Drive,

Petunia Dursley was married to Vernon Dursley who absolutely hates anything to do with magic since he found out Petunia's sister Lily Potter is magical. Petunia woke up and checked on her son who fortunately was still sleeping, She went downstairs to get the paper for her husband. When she opened the door she saw something she never thought she would see, there was a little boy and a letter and she then picked the letter and read it. When she was finished reading she had was feeling disgusted that someone would abandon their child and the someone was her sister, but she was also happy that they were gaining easy money just keeping him with her. Then it hit her that he was magical so Vernon won't want him here but the might convince him and anyway we can make him cook and clean etc... She then picked him up and brought him inside and waited for Vernon to get up.

Vernon woke up 20 minutes after his wife and he went downstairs to see Petunia sitting with a basket and what looked like a baby inside. "what is that" he asked gruffly "This is Harry Potter, my dear sister left him with us" She replied sarcastically, Vernon knew about Petunia's sister being magical and he hated anyone or anything related to magic. He then said "If he is freakish then I don't want him here" "listen he is magical but he doesn't know it, So we can just not tell him anything about it and we are also being paid 1000 pounds per month to have him here and my sister doesn't care what we do to him" explained his wife. Vernon stood there thinking for a minute or two when he said "Ok we will keep him here and when he can walk and talk we will make him cook and do the chores around here" "Yep, Let's just put him in the cupboard and just feed him when needed" replied Petunia as she was putting in the cupboard under the stairs.

Once Petunia closed the little door of the cupboard Harry started to glow in a Golden glow for a few seconds and it suddenly stopped and Harry went back to sleeping peacefully. For Now.

At the same time, Harry started to glow a girl in a house that looked like it was going to fall anytime started to glow in a Golden glow for a few second and no one noticed this.

* * *

Guess who you think this girl is. (even though most of you know who she is)

Well, that's all thx for reading and next chapter is coming soon.

Bye-Climatic


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I went out for a couple of days sorry for not posting

I do not own Harry Potter that's all JKR

* * *

2 Years Later...(1983 Harry's 3 years old)

Thump Thump Thump "Get up, Boy you are going to start doing chores today" Screeched his aunt in the morning.

"Yes Auntie," said Harry coming out of the cupboard.

Harry then came out and went to the kitchen and his aunt said: "Ok you will start to make breakfast today and don't mess up."

Harry then started to make breakfast but burnt the bacon and is uncle say this and screamed "LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU BURNT THE BACON YOU FREAK" and with that he slapped Harry right across the face. Harry started to cry and when Vernon saw this he slapped him again and screamed: "YOU DO NOT CRY OK GO BACK TO YOUR CUPBOARD". Harry went to the cupboard and stopped crying and tried not to cry ever again.

Harry continued to do the chores and got hit every time he messed up.

* * *

2 years Later...(1985 Harry's 5 years old)

"BOY, come in here" Shouted Vernon

"Yes, uncle"Replied Harry when he came into the living room and saw his uncle sitting in his favourite chair.

"You will be starting school today and your name will be Evan Dames, Ok" Said Vernon calmly

"Yes, Vernon"replied Harry excitedly because he gets to learn.

On Harry's first day his aunt drove him and Dudley to school when they reached there Harry got off and then his aunt left to drop Dudley off at his school.

Harry had a good time at school but when he got better marks than Dudley, his uncle would beat him.

It was not a good life for him.

* * *

2 Years Later...(1987 Harry's 7 years old)

It was a really sunny day in Surrey and the date was August 11 and Harry Potter was stuck outside doing his final chore weeding the garden.

He finally finished and it was only the afternoon and he didn't know what to do, So he went to the park close by and just as he was about to arrive Dudley and his friends saw him

"Hello Potter, What are you doing here" Said Dudley trying to sound scary.

"Just going to the park Dudley" Replied Harry calmly.

"No, you won't because I own the park" and with that Dudley and his friends started to chase Harry.

Harry ran and he actually ran to a building close by, He wasn't looking where he was running and when he looked up he was in a dead end by a two-story building and Dudley and his 'Gang' are right behind him.

He got cornered and was crying in his head "I need to get out of here", and all of a sudden with a pop he was on top of the roof.

Dudley saw this and screamed, "Come down Potter or I'll call dad". Harry was now scared because if he told uncle Vernon that he did that he would get hurt badly.

Harry then ran down the stairs and straight to 4 Privet Drive. Dudley came after and when Vernon got home Dudley explained everything to him.

"BOYYYYY!" Screamed Uncle Vernon loudly. When Harry got out he saw his Uncle was all red with anger.

"Petunia get the letter that he came with" demanded Vernon. Aunt Petunia quickly left to go upstairs and get the letter. When she came down she handed it to Vernon and he gave it to Harry "This is the letter that came with you, take it and put it in the cupboard and come back" said his Uncle still red in anger.

He did just that and when he came back he saw his uncle had a baseball bat in his hand. Uncle Vernon took on look at Harry and started to beat him till he was bruised and started crying. With that, he pushed Harry back into the cupboard, Where Harry cried himself to sleep thinking 'Nothing good is going to happen to him'.

How wrong he was.

* * *

In Otter St. Catchpole, Devon...(1983)

In the smallest room of a house that looked like it was going to tip over anytime soon was a little 2-year-old girl who just woke up.

"Ginevra Weasley come down here right now to eat your breakfast" Screamed her mom. She the quickly rushed to the bathroom and got ready just in time to be seated and served breakfast.

Her mom was frowning at her when she was serving her while she was smiling at all her brothers when she was serving them. This made Ginny sad because she wanted to feel loved by her parents like they loved her brothers.

* * *

2 Years Later (1985)

Ginny was now 5 years old and was not the happiest because she was practically ignored by her family, while all her brothers were loved by them. This was really sad for her.

Today Ginny and her family were going to Diagon Alley.

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and went straight to the Alley. When she saw all the stores she got excited and was looking everywhere. She saw Madam Malkin's and seen the clothes inside and she felt a bit down now because all she got was hand-me-downs from Ron.

Once everything was bought Ginny's parents took them to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shop and got ice cream. There she got a small one while all her brothers got a normal size. "Why do they get a normal and I get a small mom" she cried to her mom. "Ginny, You are small and a girl so stop complaining" Scolded her mom. She looked on the verge of crying but when she saw who Ron was talking to she stopped and started to blush because he was Mathew Potter 'The boy who lived'. He and Ron were having a good time and then Ron invited him over to play after and Mathew accepted "Wow he is going to be over our house" thought Ginny. She then saw Mathew and Ron walking out and on their way out Mathew bumped into her and she fell and looked like she was going to cry. "Watch out" He grumbled at her and when he looked down he said "Are you going to cry you cry baby" and with that he and Ron left.

On that day she didn't like him anymore. But he came over often to play with Ron and that wasn't any fun for her because he kept on saying bad things to her.

* * *

2 Years Later (1987)

It was a nice day at the Burrow and Ginny got up looking happy because it was August 11, Her birthday. She then ran to the bathroom and got ready fast and run downstairs. When she got there she was waiting for her Happy Birthday when none came "Mom what day is it" Said Ginny cheerfully "Tuesday" replied her mom and that made Ginny sad because this was the second time they forgot her birthday in a row. She was served breakfast and sent to do her chore whichwas doing the laundry.

She finished the laundry and went outside to see her brothers and Mathew about to start playing quidditch. She walked up to them and asked: "Can I play?" "No you are a girl and baby you can't play," said Ron and Mathew at the same time while the others nodded.

Ginny then just ran home and kept to herself the rest of the days and cried herself to sleep thinking 'Nothing good is going to happen to her'

How wrong she was.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for posting it late bye

Please review

-Climatic


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm late again...

sbmcneil- Well firstly Ginny's parents are treating like that because they are focusing on Ron and him being best friends with Mr. I-am-the-saviour-Mathew-Potter and also that she is a girl(I know they should treating her well but not in this story). Well for the ages I messed up but we will roll with it. Well, Ginny had read (She learned from watching her mom teach the boys) about Mathew Potter and she just wanted to befriend him not be her boyfriend. Finally, Dudley screamed "POTTER" because he found out about Harry's name and all and said it to bully him and tell the other children that Harry was lying about everything (Basically make his life miserable and also Dudley is too Stupid for his age).

Scrappy8-Thanks for reading it, Glad you liked it.

On with the chapter.

I took ideas from other authors and added them to this book. I had to say that because they gave me more ideas to add to mine.

ALSO, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER that is JKR

* * *

When Harry woke up he saw that he was in a white room and in a king size bed. Next to the bed was another bed which a beautiful redhead girl (In his opinion) who looked around his age was sleeping in.

He first looked at himself and saw that all his injuries were gone. Harry then turned back to the girl sleeping the bed next to his tried to wake her up by shaking her but it didn't work.

Just as he was turning he heard her grumble and wake up.

"Where am I?" He heard her say.

"I don't know I just woke up" He replied quietly and shyly.

"Huh, Who are you" She questioned.

"Ummm.. my name is Harry Potter," He said back

"I didn't know there was another Potter," She said

"Wait I have a family!" He replied quickly and you could hear the excitement in his voice

"Yes, you haven't heard about them. Well, they are famous all over the wizarding world. Your parents are James and Lily Potter and your brother Mathew Potter or the Boy-Who-Lived as some call him is really famous because he is the only person to survive the killing curse" The redhead explained.

'Why haven't they found me. Maybe it is the letter I was given.' Thought Harry.

"Umm. What is your name miss" He said quietly

"I am Ginevra Weasley, but call me Ginny" Replied Ginny

"Ah I see you are awake," Said a man who looked had a big beard.

Both Harry and Ginny turned and looked at the door and there stood 6 people. There were 3 men and 3 women.

"Well I hope you two have introduced each other," said the man with a big beard.

"Umm. Yes, we did" Replied Harry shyly and he looked a bit scared as if he was going to get beaten, While Ginny looked more composed.

"We won't hurt you, Harry," Said one of the old women who was standing beside the first man.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Ginny

"Well, I am Merlin," Said the old man with the long beard, "This is Morgana Le Fey" he continued pointing at the old women, "and finally these are the founders Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin" Finished Merlin pointing at the 2 men and women that were wearing red, blue, yellow and green robes.

As they were saying this Ginny's eyes went wider every time Merlin introduced someone.

"Do you know them Ginny?" asked Harry

"HARRY! they are the most powerful wizards and witches that ever existed" Screamed Ginny and this made Harry curl up in a ball and look terrified.

Ginny saw him and quickly apologize "I'm sorry for screaming at you Harry, I was just surprised you don't know about them like every magical person knows about them" Finished Ginny looking ashamed at herself.

Harry looked at her and realized she wasn't going to hit him and asked "Wizard and magic? there is no such thing as magic"

Ginny was about to speak but Merlin cut her off "Yes there is magic and you are a wizard because both your parents are magical"

Harry still looked a bit unsure so Merlin just waved his hand and conjured a glass and transfigured it to a jug. This made Harry know that that was real.

"Ok, and you said my parents are so they are alive. How come I don't know who they are or where they are?" Harry asked quickly.

"The answer to that is in the letter your aunt and uncle gave you" Replied Merlin.

"Why are we here." Asked Ginny after a moment of silence.

"Well, you are here because years ago there was a prophecy that concerns you two and we are here to train you but it is your choice if you want to because if you do you will have to leave your home and come to the location we tell you." Replied Morgana "and this is not a trap" Morgana added when Ginny looked carefully at them.

"But aren't you dead?" Ginny asked again

"Yes we are but before we died we used magic to bring us to the kids who the prophecy was about and help them control their powers" Explained Godric.

"You guys say the prophecy but what is it" Asked Harry.

"The prophecy went like 'The two who have been ignored and belittled will help the light beat the darkness... Born to those who favor other, Born 11 days apart...They will be the ones the dark lord know not...It will be their choice to do or not ... The two who have been ignored and belittled will the help light beat the darkness'" Said Rowena.

"Ok we are born 11 days apart but we can't beat the dark lord we aren't powerful," said Ginny.

"Oh, Yes you both are and you will know it after we are done training both of you," said Salazar.

"Ok that is all for now and it your choice if you want to come or not" Said Helga

"If you chose to come, I will give you a pin and from 10 to 10:45 in the morning you will say 'The Leaky Cauldron' and you will be transported to an alley beside the Leaky Cauldron and you will go in and ask Tom to get into Diagon Alley. Once you are in the alley wait till 10:45 at Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour and get ice cream, You will wait so you know if Harry or Ginny came. If once you both meet each other or are alone go to Gringotts Bank and ask to meet Ragnok the Head Goblin. Once you get to him take the inheritance test and then ask him to keep this a secret and ask him to take him to our vaults. Go to my vault last and when there tell Ragnuk to leave and not come back. You will know what to next after that" Explained Merlin while the others nodded.

"And Harry if someone recognizes you tell them not to tell anyone and act like they never met you. Also tell them to look out for someone named Evan Dames at Hogwarts, As that is the name your aunt gave you right" Said Merlin

Merlin then gave Harry and Ginny a pin that had a golden phoenix and a few gallons for ice cream.

"I hope to see you tomorrow and don't forget to bring the letter with you, Harry, Good Bye," said Merlin

Then a white light hit Harry and Ginny and they woke up in their rooms (Cupboard for Harry).

* * *

That is all I took ideas from many authors so shoutout to them.

Sorry for the delay I went on vacation and couldn't write.

Bye~Climatic


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there, Here is the next chapter.

I do not own Harry Potter, It's JKR.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The next morning when Harry woke up, The first thing he did was look in his hand to check if his dream was real and it was because he saw the pin and money in his hand.

Harry quickly hid the things and went out of his cupboard to check the time. It was 7:30 so his aunt and uncle would be getting up. He then started to cook the breakfast slowly and carefully not to burn anything.

5 minutes later his aunt and uncle came down to the kitchen and looked at him carefully and sternly as if they were telling him not to burn it. Harry quickly started making the breakfast faster "WHERE IS BREAKFAST BOYY!" Shouted his uncle.

"Here it is Uncle" Replied Harry setting the breakfast on the table and right when he put it down his fat cousin came stomping down the stairs to eat.

They ate and Petunia gave Harry a toast of bread and water and sent him to his cupboard until it was time to clean up.

Harry left to his cupboard thinking about how the new place is going to be like and how they were going to treat him. But the main thing he was thinking about was if Ginny was going to come or not because he was certain that he was going to go.

"Boy, come and clean up the table NOWWWW" Came the voice of his aunt from the kitchen about an hour and a half later.

Harry left for the kitchen and when he got there he started to clean the table. One by one he put every plate and box in the sink and started to wash them.

By the time he was done the time was 9:58 so he quickly cleaned his hand and went to the cupboard and grabbed the pin and put the galleons he had in his pockets, He also put the letter he received in his pockets. He waited what he thought was 2 minutes and said "The Leaky Cauldron" and got whisked away.

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning at 8 o'clock and looked at her hand to find the items that she had received still there 'So it was real' She thought. She now just sat there on her bed for half an hour thinking if she should go or not 'What if mom and dad miss me'

'No they haven't noticed me for years , I don't know why'

'What if they notice me and I grow up to be loved by them' .

'That is possibility but what if I don't and what about Harry he looked scared and didn't know his parent's or brother who is a prat (Yes she is a bit mature for her age)'

'If I go what will happen'

'Well, I will become strong, Be noticed, Having fun I think and be around Harry who is good looking with his Green eyes and messy black hair'

She kept on thinking more what ifs and finally came to a solution that she was going to wait till 10:30 and see if they treat her differently or the same. She quickly hid the pin and galleons and went downstairs for breakfast.

When Ginny arrived she noticed almost everyone was up and starting to sit down. She also noticed that no one said good morning to her so she said it " Good Morning" and she never got a reply. Ginny now just sat down waiting to be served and she kept on waiting while her brothers started to eat. She now got a bit sad and just served herself and started to eat. It took her 20 minutes to eat and once she was done she left the table to go outside and relax.

She left to a spot she found when she was 5 and sat down. Her spot was in the forest near their house around a pond and no one knew about it because it was hidden and no one came in the forest.

Ginny now sat there playing with the animals around for 30 minutes until she got lost in her thoughts for what she thought was seconds but it was 20 minutes actually. She got tired and headed back to the Burrow and saw that her brothers plus Mathew were playing quidditch, so she went and watched them for a while and she got the urge to play because it was her favorite sport and she loved flying.

She got up and screamed "Hey can I play"

"Noo you can't you're just a baby and you are a girl so leave now" Screamed Mathew and Ron at her while her other brothers just nodded.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes and her decision about leaving was decided.

"Ok I'll leave and never come back" She screamed back and ran back to the house, Checked the time which was 10:35 and ran to her room.

When she was in her room she closed the door and changed into a dress with pockets in which she put her galleons and grabbed the pin and said "The Leaky Cauldron".

* * *

When Harry arrived he noticed the alley was dark and empty. He then walked out and looked around for The Leaky Cauldron, He found that he was right beside it and he went to the door and opened it and went in.

When he arrived he saw that there were many people there were many people there. He looked around and saw a man with black hair and was pretty tall, Harry went over and asked him "Excuse me you know who Tom is"

The man looked up and Harry saw that he looked sad and a bit depressed. When the man looked at him his eyes went wide.

"Har-ry," He said

"Yes and if you know me then can we talk n private?" said Harry

"Ok," said the man and he told Harry to follow him.

Harry followed the man as he took him to a room the man had booked and when they entered the man had tears in his eyes and all of a sudden Harry was engulfed in a hug by the man.

"I can't believe it's you Harry I missed you and I thought you were dead," He said still crying a bit

"Dead? Who are you," asked, Harry

"Oh, My name is Sirius Black, I am your godfather and your parents told you were dead the day after Voldemort was defeated and I just couldn't believe but I had to and I also had to train your brother"

"I wasn't dead I was sent to my aunt's house and who is Voldemort. I have a brother?"

"WHAT DON'T TELL ME YOU WENT TO PETUNIA'S" Screamed Sirius

After Harry heard this he ran to a corner and curled up and just stayed there rocking with a terrified look on his face.

When Sirius saw this he ran to him and said calmly "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scream at you, it's just that I was angry at your parent to send you there because Lily knows how much Petunia and her husband hate Magic."

Harry now calmed down and stood up and said "I have to go don't tell anyone I met you and pretend that we never met, Please for me" Pleaded Harry to Sirius

Sirius then said "I don't know Harry but where are you going? and will I meet you again?"

"I can't tell you where I am going but I will be at Hogwarts and when I come I will tell you It's me because I will probably change my name , Ok and please don't tell anyone about this and still pretend that I was dead and act like you always do around my parents. Well, they aren't my parents anymore" Harry told him.

"I'll try Harry and I will be at Hogwarts when you are eleven, So please come and talk to me please," Sirius said now with a tear rolling down.

Harry now went to Sirius and gave him a big hug and said "Bye, I'll see you in a few years and be safe"

"Bye pup and by the way your brother started his training and it doesn't look very good for him because he isn't that good. Have fun and prank all the way" Sirius said as he let go of Harry.

"Don't forget that you never saw me and I am still dead" said Harry walking out of the door.

"Ok Pup," said Sirius watching him walk out.

Once Harry came to the main floor he went to the person behind the counter who he thought was Tom and asked him "Can I get into Diagon Alley please"

Tom looked at him and said "Sure lad come on"

Harry followed him and watched him as he tapped the bricks.

Harry was fascinated when the bricks started moving and he finally saw the alley. It was a bit busy but not that much.

"There you go, lad, have fun" and with that, Tom left Harry.

Harry went to the alley to look around at first and he saw all the different shops selling different things. He saw Gringotts bank but didn't go in because he had to wait for Ginny, So he found the Ice Cream Parlour and bought some chocolate ice cream with fudge (I Love Chocolate. Oh Sorry back to the story) and sat down. He looked at the time and it said 10:30, Harry now wondered if Ginny was going to come or not but he just had to wait and see.

Harry sat there eating his ice cream which tasted really good waiting for Ginny for 5 minutes when he saw a girl with red hair walking his way. When she got close he saw that it was Ginny and his face lit up with a smile that reached his eyes and when she saw him her face lit up with a smile just like his. Harry got up to greet her and she just walked fast to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi," She said

"Hello Ginny, I can't believe you are real"

"Same, I'm glad that you are"

"Now go get your ice cream and come back we will talk until we are done and get going," Harry said pulling away from the hug.

"Ok" with that she ran in and came back with chocolate and vanilla ice cream with cookie dough (I love cookie dough too. Ohh right...) and sat down across from him.

"So anything interesting happen yet," She asked him

"Actually yes I met my godfather and guess what my parents told him I was dead"

"What! Why would they do that?" She said looking a bit angry

"Well from what I could understand is that since my 'Brother' is the boy-who-lived he needs extra training and if I was there I would be jealous and distracting him" He replied in a normal tone 'Woah why can I talk to her without any concern and like we knew each other for a long time'.

"Wow I'm sorry for that and also your brother is a prat and isn't that strong from what I can tell"

"Ya, Sirius my godfather told me that his isn't that strong from his training."

"Well look we are done our ice cream want to go?" asked Ginny

"Sure" Harry replied

They both got up and threw away the garbage and set walking, while they both were walking they turned and looked at each other and saw that the other person was nervous so at the same time they offered their hand to the other. They took the each other's hand and started walking.

"Thanks" Whispered Ginny to him

"No problem, Thanks to you too" He whispered back and looked back straight. , while both blushing beet red.

When they reached the door they were awed when they walked inside and saw the marble floor and the goblins working. When they reached the front desk Harry asked "Ummm we would like to meet Ragnok the Head Goblin please"

The goblin looked up and "Why"

Ginny then said "I'm sorry but that is for us and Ragnok to know"

The goblin looked closely as if he was testing them and finally said ok follow me.

They followed him through the back and they then saw a big door with two guards on each side of it. The goblin then knocked and when he heard a "yes" he opened the door and took them in.

"Yes, Griphook," Asked a goblin who had a white beard and looked many years old.

"Master Ragnok these kids wanted to talk to you," said Griphook

"Ok leave them with me and you go" Said Ragnok to Griphook

Griphook then left and Ragnok turned to Harry and Ginny. "You needed me"

"Yes we were told to come to you, take the inheritance test and you would know what to do next," said Harry, while Ginny nodded in approval.

"Ok we will take the test now," said Ragnok.

Ragnok waved his hand and two pieces of parchment and two daggers flew to the desk. "You now have to put a drop of your blood on this parchment using the dagger"

Ginny went first and she picked up the dagger and made a small cut on her finger and a drop of blood dropped onto the parchment and it immediately disappeared.

Now writing started to come on the parchment:

Genevra Molly Weasley- Heir to the Weasley line, Heir to the Prewett line, Heir to the Hufflepuff line, Heir to the Le Fey line

Blood Test

Lady Heiress to Morgana Le Fey

Lady Heiress to Helga Hufflepuff

Lady Heiress to the Noble House of Prewett

Lady Heiress to the Honourable House of Weasleys

Vaults:

Hufflepuff Vault- #5

Prewett Vault- #13

Le Fey Vault- #2

Hogwarts Fund for Genevra Weasley- #804

Properties:

Hufflepuff Manor - Wales

Hufflepuff Cottage - Wales

Hufflepuff House - Scotland

Hufflepuff Woods - Scotland

1/4 Hogwarts

Le Fey Manor - Sweden

Le Fey Castle - Sweden

Le Fey Cottage - England

Le Fey Woods - England

Prewett Manor - Ireland

Prewett Cottage - Scotland

Abilities:

Occulemens - Level 4

Legilimens - Level 3

Metamorphmagus

Specialtongue (Parseltongue doesn't count)

Elementalist

Blocks:

Occulemens - Level 4

Legilimens - Level 3

Metamorphmagus

Specialtongue

Elementalist

75% Power block

"Wow" was what she could say. After a while "How is it me out of my brothers why me?" she asked.

"That is because you are the true heir and everyone else weren't worth to be an heir to Hufflepuff and Le Fey" Replied Ragnok

"Wait, Why do you still have Morgana Le Fey's vault wasn't she an evil witch" Said Ginny testing Ragnok.

"Oh well you see she wasn't an evil witch" Said Ragnok

"Ok, I was just testing you," said Ginny smiling at him and also about her abilities. Ragnok just chuckled.

Harry just sat there confused and when Ginny saw this she just said "I'll explain later now go do your test"

Harry picked up the dagger and made a small cut on his finger and a drop of blood dropped onto the parchment and it immediately disappeared.

Now writing started to come on the parchment:

Harry James Potter- Heir to the Potter line, Heir to the Evans line, Heir to the Gryffindor line, Heir to the Ravenclaw line, Heir to the Slytherin line, Heir to the Merlin line

Blood Test:

Lord Heir to Merlin

Lord Heir to Godric Gryffindor

Lord Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw

Lord Heir of Salazar Slytherin

Lord Heir to the Noble House of Evans

Lord Heir to the Honourable House of Potter

Vaults:

Merlin Vault- #1

Gryffindor Vault- #3

Ravenclaw Vault- #4

Slytherin Vault- #6

Properties:

Griffindor Manor- Cyprus

Griffindor Grounds- Cyprus

Gryffindor Home- England

Gryffindor Villa- Ibiza

Gryffindor Beach- Ibiza

1/4 Hogwarts

Ravenclaw Cottage- Ireland

Ravenclaw Manor- England

Ravenclaw Residence- Transylvania

Ravenclaw House- Greece

1/4 Hogwarts

Slytherin Villa- Germany

Slytherin Forest- Germany

Slytherin House- Scotland

1/4 Hogwarts

Merlin Manor- England

Merlin Grounds- England

Merlin Cottage- Finland

Abilities:

Occulemens - Level 4

Legilimens - Level 4

Metamorphmagus

Specialtongue (Parseltongue doesn't count)

Parseltongue

Elementalist

Blocks:

Occulemens - Level 4

Legilimens - Level 4

Metamorphmagus

Specialtongue

Parseltongue

Elementalist

75% Power block

"Wow is this me" Said Harry looking shocked

"Yes it is Harry, Wow I'm shocked too" Replied Ginny

"Ok I now know what to do" Said Ragnok

Harry and Ginny just stared at Ragnok for instructions.

"You guys know the prophecy right?" Ragnok asked them and they nodded. "Ok there is another part of the prophecy which I have to tell you and it goes like 'Together they will be the Hier and Heiress of the Magic 6 and have a bond that nobody has seen' and that means you two," said Ragnok

"I will take you to the vaults and you will know what to do from then" Said Ragnok

Harry then added "Can you not tell anyone about this inheritance test please"

"Of course, I will we had great help from Magic 6 when Gringotts was first open so we owe them a lot" Said Ragnok.

The first vault they went to was the Slytherin Vault and it was a really long ride but fun so ever because Slytherin Vault along with the other Magic 6 Vaults were at a location on Ragnok knew and it was heavily guarded that only an heir and Ragnok could pass through the wards.

When they arrived at the area it was well lit and there were 6 vaults side by side. They walked to number 6 and Ragnok said "All you have to do is put your hand on the door and say your name and that you are an heir and it will prick your finger for blood so it records you. It will then open and if you need me call my name" with that Ragnok left them to explore.

Harry then went to vault number 6 and put his hand on the door and said "I, Harry James Potter am an Heir of the Magic 6" Harry felt his finger being pricked and then the door opened.

They saw that it was full of gold, silver and bronze coins. Harry and Ginny were awed by all the money and when they walked they saw a table in the middle with some objects and a letter.

They walked to the table and saw 4 boxes 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones, a bag and the letter. They first started to read the letter

Dear Heir and Heiress,

If you find this letter that means you have found out about the prophecy and now on to business. On the table, you will find 4 boxes, 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones each of them have a red and blue colour box each. The small square ones are my heir and heiress rings, Both you the heir and the Heiress will put them both on. The two long rectangle boxes contain the wands that I have created for both of you. The wands are made of Elder and are 11 inches and have a core of basilisk venom. The red boxes are for the Heir and the blue boxes are for the heiress.

Use them well,

Salazar Slytherin

P.S- Put the wants in the bag it has a bottomless charm on it. Also, don't forget to add the other Heir to the vault.

Once they finished reading they looked at each other and nodded. They picked up their box with the ring and opened it and gasped because it was beautiful. They both had a platinum band with an emerald and a snake graving in the emerald. Ginny's ring had a thinner band and a bigger emerald while Harry's was the opposite. They then put the wands in the bag and left for the next vault. On the way there Ginny added herself to the Vault.

The next vault was the Hufflepuff Vault, So Ginny put her hand and said what Harry said to the Slytherin Vault and the door opened and they walked in. It had the same amount money and they saw the table in the middle and had the same boxes as the other vault. When they got to the table there was another letter:

They walked to the table and saw 4 boxes 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones and the letter. They first started to read the letter

Dear Heir and Heiress,

If you find this letter that means you have found out about the prophecy and now on to business. On the table, you will find 4 boxes, 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones each of them have a red and blue colour box each. The small square ones are my heir and heiress rings, Both you the heir and the Heiress will put them both on. The two long rectangle boxes contain the wands that I have created for both of you. The wands are made of Elder and are 11 inches and have a core of Thunderbird Feathers. The red boxes are for the Heir and the blue boxes are for the heiress.

Use them well,

Helga Hufflepuff

P.S- Don't forget to add the other Heir to the vault.

Once they finished reading they looked at each other and nodded. They picked up their box with the ring and opened it and gasped because it was beautiful. They both had a platinum band with a yellow topaz and a badger graving in the yellow topaz. Ginny's ring had a thinner band and a bigger topaz while Harry's was the opposite. They then put the wands in the bag and left for the next vault and on the way out Harry added himself to the vault.

The next vault was the Ravenclaw vault and when they were there Harry did the ritual to open it and they went in. It had a lot of money and a table in the center.

They walked to the table and saw 4 boxes 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones and the letter. They first started to read the letter

Dear Heir and Heiress,

If you find this letter that means you have found out about the prophecy and now on to business. On the table, you will find 4 boxes, 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones each of them have a red and blue colour box each. The small square ones are my heir and heiress rings, Both you the heir and the Heiress will put them both on. The two long rectangle boxes contain the wands that I have created for both of you. The wands are made of Elder and are 11 inches and have a core of Horned Serpent Horn. The red boxes are for the Heir and the blue boxes are for the heiress.

Use them well,

Rowena Ravenclaw

P.S- Don't forget to add the other Heir to the vault.

Once they finished reading they looked at each other and nodded. They picked up their box with the ring and opened it and gasped because it was beautiful. They both had a platinum band with a sapphire and an eagle graving in the sapphire. Ginny's ring had a thinner band and a bigger sapphire while Harry's was the opposite. They then put the wands in the bag and left for the next vault. On the way there Ginny added herself to the Vault.

The next vault was the Gryffindor vault and when they were there Harry did the ritual to open it and they went in. It had a lot of money and a table in the center.

They walked to the table and saw 4 boxes 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones and the letter. They first started to read the letter

Dear Heir and Heiress,

If you find this letter that means you have found out about the prophecy and now on to business. On the table, you will find 4 boxes, 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones each of them have a red and blue colour box each. The small square ones are my heir and heiress rings, Both you the heir and the Heiress will put them both on. The two long rectangle boxes contain the wands that I have created for both of you. The wands are made of Elder and are 11 inches and have a core of Griffin Claw. The red boxes are for the Heir and the blue boxes are for the heiress.

Use them well,

Godric Gryffindor

P.S- Don't forget to add the other Heir to the vault.

Once they finished reading they looked at each other and nodded. They picked up their box with the ring and opened it and gasped because it was as beautiful as the other one. They both had a platinum band with a ruby and a lion graving in the ruby. Ginny's ring had a thinner band and a bigger ruby while Harry's was the opposite. They then put the wands in the bag and left for the next vault. On the way there Ginny added herself to the Vault.

The next vault was the Le Fe vault and when they were there Ginny did the ritual to open it and they went in. It looked different because there were doors on either side and there was a table at the end of the hallway.

They looked through every door and each of them was had different objects but they just walked to the table and saw 4 boxes 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones and the letter. They first started to read the letter

Dear Heir and Heiress,

If you find this letter that means you have found out about the prophecy and now on to business. On the table, you will find 4 boxes, 2 small square ones and 2 long rectangle ones each of them have a red and blue colour box each. The small blue box has my ring in it and the small red box has Merlin's ring in it. We are giving our rings like this because they are the same as each other because we are bonded. The long blue box has my wand and the long red box has Merlin's wand they are both made with Elder wood and are 11 inches, but mine and his cores are different as they both have the core of bonded Royal Phoenixes.

Use them well,

Morgana Le Fey and Merlin

P.S- Don't forget to add the other Heir to the vault. Also on Merlin's Vault both of you do it at the same time.

Once they finished reading they looked at each other and nodded. They picked up their box with the ring and opened it and gasped because it was beautiful. They both had a platinum band but Ginny's ring had a Purple Diamond with a Phoenix graving, While Harry's had an Orange Diamond with a Phoenix gracing. They then put the wands in the bag and left for the next vault. On the way there Harry added herself to the Vault.

The next Vault was Merlin's and it was the final vault they both looked at each other's hand and saw that they were filled with rings.

Harry walked up to the door with Ginny right beside him and they both put their hand on the door and said at the same time "I Harry James Potter" "I Ginevra Molly Weasley" "Am the Heir of Magic 6" and the door opened...

DUN DUN DUNN Cliffhanger.

Sorry and read the next part.

* * *

That was my longest chapter written WOW.

Now I am trying to find a fanfictio I read but lost the name of and was wondering if you know it.

It is about how the Weasleys were at Grimauld Place and Molly made them clean it. Ginny has to clean the kitchen and when she is cleaning a cupboard she goes unconsious and when she wakes up there is a order meeting going on and she overhears Dumbledore saying that they have to let everyone Harry loves die so Harry becomes stronger. Ginny then sends Harry an owl even though no one was supposed to telling him about what she heard.

Please help me find it and if you do message me or put it in the reviews.

Thats all thanks~Climatic


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome to chapter 6

Comet Moon- Thanks for the review and also you will start to see some action and Yes Harry and Ginny will be in the same year.

Lord Lovegood- Mee too

MissusMe-Thanks for the review. I will try doing what you said and thanks for the suggestions it is making the story better. The fic you said isn't the one but it was close anyway thanks overall.

Scrappy8- Thanks, I try.

Before I start I want to thank you all for all the support, Like over 20 review DAMN I really didn't think I would have this much support.

And as always I don't own Harry Potter that's JKR

* * *

Harry walked up to the door with Ginny right beside him and they both put their hand on the door and said at the same time "I Harry James Potter" "I Ginevra Molly Weasley" "Am the Heir of Magic 6" and the door opened.

When they entered the first thing they noticed was that the vault was 2 times larger than Le Fey's Vault and it had the same layout as Le Fey's Vault. There were many doors on both of the walls, But they were attracted to the table that had a tray with places to put 5 wands. The table also had two necklaces with an oval pendant that had a phoenix with its wings spread engraving in it. They both looked really beautiful. There were also two platinum bands on the table too.

Harry and Ginny walked over to the table and saw another note saying

Dear Heir and Heiress

You now probably got the wands we have created and also the rings. Now is the time you put take the wands out and take the ones that were made for you out of the boxes. Then you place the 5 wands in the tray in the order you got them as and say 'quod unus conjungant' (translated to latin) while your hand is hovering over the tray. You will see the light a white light and once the light is gone you will have a new wand that is probably the most powerful wand ever created. You both do this process and then you both take the platinum band and put it on your index finger. The band has self-fitting charms and disillusion charms that only you two can see them but when you want to you can make everyone see it. Once you put the band on your finger all the other rings will disappear and merge into the band.

See you soon,

Merlin.

P.S: Once you have the band on it will be a permanent portkey to any of the Magic 6 properties, all you have to do to activate them is to put your thumb on the ring and say the name of the property. When you put the band on, put your thumb over it and say 'Magic Manor'.

"What is a portkey?" asked Harry as he finished reading the letter

"It is an object that can transport you anywhere the portkey is keyed to transport you" Answered Ginny

"Oh ok,So do we start with the wands" Suggested Harry

"Sure" and with that said Ginny took the wands out and put them in order of they got them on the table.

"Ok, you go first Harry" Said Ginny.

Harry opened the red boxes and took the wands out and placed them in order on the tray and said "quod unus conjungant" while his hand was hovering the tray. A white glow started to happen on the tray and it kept on getting brighter until it stopped after a few seconds and there lay an 11-inch wand with 6 powerful cores and elder wood which was tinted a bit red. Ginny did the same to her wands and her wand was looked the same as Harry's but it was tinted a bit green.

They looked at each other and Ginny spoke up "Want to put the bands on at the same time?"

"Yes please' was all Harry said.

They then picked up the bands and put them on their index finger. Their hands started to feel a bit lighter because of all the rings were gone and now there was just a platinum band with the 6 small gems that were the same ones from the rings they were just wearing.

"It's pretty," said Ginny

"Yes it is, now let's pick up the wands and go to the Manor." Said Harry in a quiet voice.

"Ok"

They picked up the wands, put them in their pockets and placed their thumbs over the ring and said "Magic Manor".

* * *

When Harry and Ginny landed they looked around and saw that they were in a huge sitting room and it was empty.

"HELLO ANYONE HERE" Screamed Ginny.

"Ahh you have arrived," Said the calm voice of Merlin as he and the other 5 members walked in the room

"Wait I thought were dead" Said Harry looking a bit scared.

"Ohh we are but we use an old magic in the house and all the properties we own to give us bodies and all our knowledge but we can never go outside the wards" Said Merlin

"Cool" Exclaimed Ginny.

"Yes, So now I will explain everything," Merlin said while motioning everyone to sit down. Harry and Ginny took one couch while every else took their own chair.

"Ok, You both are here to get trained and also grow up nicely and loved by everyone here because we will live together. Now for you training, you will be trained in dueling, wandless magic, wordless magic, wandless and wordless magic, animagus training, metamorphagus, specialized spells as in different languages, wards and ward breaking, occlumency and legillimency, elemental magic will come in the end because you both have to grow your magical core. You will get all this training but we will also have fun by playing games and flying, also playing quidditch."

At the sound of flying and quidditch, Ginny's face had a really big smile.

"Ummm, what's quidditch?" Asked Harry

"Oh, Quidditch is a sport we play in the wizarding world. In quidditch there are two teams playing against each other, each team has 7 players that fly on the pitch 1 keeper, 2 beaters, 3 chasers and finally 1 seeker. The keeper is trying to stop the other team from throwing the quaffle into one of the three hoops on each side of the pitch. The chasers are trying to throw the quaffle into the hoops and the beaters are trying to distract the other team or protecting their team from the two bludgers in the sky using bats. The main position in quidditch is the seeker whose job is to catch a golden snitch which is a really small ball with wings and it flys around all over the pitch and the seeker has to find it. Once the seeker catches the snitch their team gets 150 points and whichever team has the highest score wins. Also, a quaffle in the hoops is worth 10 points" Explained Ginny to harry fastly.

"That sounds fun" Said harry with a smile just as big as Ginny's

"Ok, when do we start" Said Ginny and Harry at the same time.

"Well we start the fun tomorrow, but for the training, it will start until a few months later because first, we need to take all these blocks off you and once they are off you will need to take easy on magic for at least three to 4 months for your body to regenerate the power that was blocked. While your body is regenerating you will learn what you learn to grow your knowledge in English, math which is a muggle subject, history. You will also have to start to work out to grow your strength and you will meditate at night for occlumency which is the art to protect your mind from legillimency which is the art of breaking into someone's mind. Ok got it"

"Yes," Said Harry and Ginny.

"Ok now let's give them a tour, first, I would like you guys to meet some people." Said Merlin

"Charles and the rest" Called Merlin

Just then 7 pops occurred and there stood 7 small creatures wearing formal clothes and a phoenix emblem in the left corner.

"I would like you to meet Charles the head house elf" Introduced Merlin motioning to the first elf.

"And these are Rain, Winnie, Maxxy, Woody, Golby, Risney, and Zakky."

They all bowed to them and said 'Master'

"Hello nice to meet you" Said Harry and Ginny while sticking their hand out for them to shake. All the elves shook their hands eagerly and had a smile on their faces.

"They are here to clean the house, keep it in order and cook" Explained Merlin.

"Ok," said Harry.

"Now for the tour" stated Merlin as everyone got up.

The Magic 6 showed Harry and Ginny all the House and they were in awe at how much the house had because it had a potions lab, training area, 2 big libraries, dueling stages, over 15 bedrooms with a bathroom in each and much more. When they went outside Harry and Ginny were now excited to see the quidditch pitch and when they went outside they saw a forest on one side and were explained to that there were many animals who lived in there and protected the manor. To say they were awed when they saw the pitch that is an understatement because they were over the top to learn to fly and play quidditch (Even though Ginny knows how to from flying at night).

"Ok that's all do you guys like it," said Rowena

All they did was a nod and everyone chuckled at their reaction.

"Now you will be put in the same bedroom while we take the blocks off you. Once the blocks are off you will fall asleep fast ok" Said Morgana.

"Yes," they said simultaneously.

They were then lead to a huge bedroom with two beds right beside each other and were told to sleep on them. Once they were laying down Godric, Merlin, and Salazar went beside Harry's bed while Rowena, Helga, and Morgana went beside Ginny's bed took out their wand and started to mutter in another language over Harry's and Ginny's body. Once they were done gold light engulfed Hary and Ginny and once it disappeared they felt different.

"Well, now your blocks are gone"

"Good Night, Have a good sleep," Said the Magic 6 softly at the children as they thought of what they both had to go through in their life.

While they were walking out they heard two faint 'Thank you's' and 'Good Night's' and this made them all happy.

Just before Harry was about to fall asleep he looked at Ginny and said "Good Night Ginny"

"Good Night Harry" was all he heard before they both fell into slumber.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter the next one will be their training and some news.

Hope you liked it and please r&r

Thanks~Climatic


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter. Sorry, it took so long I had to move and school started so I was busy.

Hope you like it.

And I don't own Harry Potter that is JK Rowling

* * *

The Next morning

It wasn't until 10 am until both Harry and Ginny got up. "Good Morning Harry" Said Ginny

"Good Morning Ginny"

They both got up and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and once they did that they went out to try and find the kitchen for breakfast.

"Where is it" Asked Ginny

"I'm hungry" said Harry while his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Wait why don't we just call a house elf for help" suggested Ginny

"Oh yea, RAIN" Harry called

"Yes Master and Mistress" Rain Bowed

"It's Harry and Ginny not Master or Mistress OK, Also we want to go to the kitchen because we are hungry" Said Harry while Ginny Nodded

"Yes Mast..Harry and follow me to the kitchen"

Harry and Ginny then followed Rain to the kitchen, When they arrived they saw that everyone was there seated on the table talking and eating.

"Good Morning" said Harry and Ginny

They got several Good Mornings back "How did you sleep?" Asked Rowena

"Best sleep I ever had" Said Harry excitedly

"Really Good" Said Ginny

"Ok, today we will be having fun by learning how to ride a broom" Said Godric happily

The smile on Ginny's and Harry's face made everyone chuckle and in a much happier mood.

"Really" Said Ginny

"Yep" replied Godric

Both Harry and Ginny sat down to eat, They started to serve them self. Harry took as little as he can because he was scared that they were going to hurt him.

"Take more Harry dear" Said Helga

Harry looked up and his eyes glistening "Can I?"

"Of course why not?" Said Helga

"Well..." Harry said because he remembered the last time he told a teacher and she sent a letter home saying what he said and his uncle got really angry and beat him with a baseball bat.

"It's ok Harry don't be scared we won't do anything" Said Rowena calmly

"Ok, Well if I take more then my little breakfast I was scared you would hit me" Harry said now with tears rolling down his cheeks.

The adults looked at him and their hearts went out for him, how could they do that to a small boy like him.

Helga, Rowena, and Morgana got up to hug and comfort Harry while Ginny also had tears coming down her cheeks.

'How could someone do that to him, He is so sweet and nice and he was treated like that. He was treated worse then me' Thought Ginny.

"Oh don't cry Ginny come here" Said Helga as they had a group hug.

It took a while for them to get back seated on the table and start eating.

"Let me tell you one thing Harry no one and I mean no one will beat you or bully you here OK." Said Merlin while everyone else nodded.

"Ok," said Harry with a little smile.

The rest of breakfast was finished in silence.

* * *

"Ok who's ready for Flying" Said Godric excitedly

"Meee" Said Harry and Ginny excitedly

"Ok lets go grab the brooms" Said Godric pointing at the broom shed

When Harry and Ginny opened the door to the shed they saw 8 nimbus 1900's

Ginny just gasped because it was a really expensive broom, while Harry just grabbed one.

They went to the edge of the pitch and noticed everyone else was sitting on the grass sitting down watching.

"Ok, Place your broom down and hover your hand over the broom and say 'UP'" said Godric as his broom flew up to his hand.

"Up," said both Harry and Ginny and their brooms came first try to their hand.

"Wow first try a good job" Praised Godric.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed at the praise.

"Now mount your brooms, Kick off softly and hover just above the ground and lean a bit forward" said Godric

Both Harry and Ginny did just that and they were soon hovering.

"Ok now you know that let's do laps around the pitch, The more you lean forward the faster you fly" said Godric

"Ok" they replied as they kicked off and started flying.

Godric went to the side with the rest of the magic 6 and sat down

"They are really good and love flying" Godric started

"Yep, flying makes the feel free and forget everything" said Rowena

"They deserve that" said Helga as everyone nodded at the statement

"Wow they are good, They will probably make the school team fast" said Salazar

* * *

Both Harry and Ginny were getting the hang of flying and going at great amount of speed around the pitch.

This had both Harry and Ginny feeling free and careless.

They flew around for the next few hour having fun and trying out tricks on their brooms. When they were called down their face had the biggest smile they had ever produced.

"Did you have fun" asked Godric

"Yes, Thank you" Said both Harry and Ginny eagerly

"Ok, Let's go in for lunch" said Morgana

Everyone got up and went in to have lunch and everyone spent the rest of the day relaxing and having fun.

* * *

The next morning both Harry and Ginny woke up and went to eat breakfast. When they got there everyone else was in a conversation. They walked in and everyone noticed them and smiled at them.

"So what are we doing today" Asked Ginny

"Today you will start your training" Said Merlin

"For the next few months we will be training without magic, so muggle subjects(English, Math, etc.), working out, sword fighting, ancient runes and also arthimancy." said Morgana

"I will teach the muggle subjects with Helga, Salazar will be teaching you working out, Godric will teach sword fighting, Morgana will teach ancient runes and Merlin will teach arthimancy" Explained Rowena.

"Ok" Replied the kids.

Fro that day on they started their training. They trained everyday over the next few months while they still played a lot of quidditch and were flying in between sessions.

As every day went on Harry and Ginny got closer and closer, but they still haven't told them about each other's past.

* * *

Christmas

It was early morning when Harry was forced awake by an excited redhead who was jumping on his bed screaming its Christmas. When Ginny succeeded they both ran downstairs to the main room waiting for the rest of the occupants to come down. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered in the room waiting to open presents. Harry was given the first present which was from the Magic Six. Harry looked up at them and said "For Me?" with tears building up in his eyes, everyone nodded and Harry got up and rushed to hug them while saying "Thank you".

"It's the first present I ever got" Said Harry looking at the present in disbelief.

All the adults and Ginny had tears in their eyes and Ginny got up and just hugged Harry and immediately both of them felt better.

Harry opened the present and saw a Nimbus 1920 in it. Harry got up and excitedly said "thank you" to everyone for the gift.

Ginny opened the next package and saw a nimbus 1920 too. She also got up and excitedly said to everyone "Thank you"

Harry and Ginny gave the adults a card with a picture of all of them at the garden.

Harry gave Ginny her present "Hope you like it"

"Ohh Harry you didn't have to" Said Ginny

"But I wanted to" replied Harry

Ginny opened the present and saw a beautiful necklace and when she opened the pendant she saw a picture of Harry and Ginny snugged by a tree in the garden.

"Wow thanks, Harry, " said Ginny as she went and hugged Harry while also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well here is your present" Said Ginny handing him a package.

"Ok thanks but you didn't need to," said Harry

"I wanted to" replied Ginny

Harry carefully opened the present and saw a photo of both Ginny and him flying together and then it changed to them sitting by the pond.

"Thank, I love it," Said Harry emotionally hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok we have one more thing to tell you two and that is that your official training will start tomorrow and you will learn a lot of new magic too" Said Merlin

"Yes, you will start by learning spells then we will do wordless spells, after that wandless and then wandless and wordless. Along with that you will learn how to use your metamorphagus, learn wards and curse breaking, Occulamency and Legilimency" Said Morgana

Both Harry and Ginny were excited about this and were just waiting to start their training.

The next morning they started their training.

* * *

It was now Ginny's 8th birthday and she was happily woken by Harry who wished her a happy birthday and pulled her up and made her get ready and come downstairs.

On Harry's birthday he was woken by Ginny and who made him get ready quickly. He received a gift Ginny made him a bracelet use metal she found in the basement and then they went to a cottage and had fun in the water. The adults told him that he would get a present on Ginny's birthday as it was for her too.

Now when both of them were down in the living room they waited for the others to arrive.

"I see you two are all ready and excited for your gift" Said Salazar chuckling.

"Ok breakfast first" Said Helga

both of the kids groaned but agreed

They had a quick breakfast and quickly went back to the sitting room.

"Ok now for your present and all you have to do is touch your band and say 'SUMMON' while your hand is up in the air" Said Merlin

Both Harry and Ginny did that and all of a sudden there was 2 flames and a white light. When that was gone there were 2 phoenixes one white and blue while the other was green and white, they were beautiful. There was also a small white tiger.

"Wow" Said both Harry and Ginny

"Ok, well the 2 phoenixes are royal phoenixes and the blue one's name is Azure and the green one's name is Aress, and this little guy is Sabre"

"How are they here" asked Harry still awed

"Well we are going to tell you something that will surprise you" Said Merlin

"Ok" Said Ginny

"well, Harry the day arrived at the Dursley's a bond was created between you and Ginny and when that bond was created both Azure and Aress were flamed alive, so they are bonded to you both and they are also bonded to each other. That bond that was created between both of you is extremely rare, like I mean people think it is a myth. We will tell you about it when you are older"

"How is Sabre here?" Asked Harry

"Oh he was my guard when I was alive and now he is here with you" Said Merlin

"Ok, does he have any special abilities?" Asked Ginny

"Ah yes he does he is really protective and can turn into a full size tiger when needed" Merlin responded."

"Ok it's Ginny's birthday, we should go have fun" Said Godric

They spent the rest of the day playing quidditch and fooling around the manor.

After that, both Harry and Ginny started their training for what they had to overcome in the future.

* * *

2 years later..

Both Harry and Ginny were now 10 and were very powerful and could do magic better then normal witches and wizards could.

They were walking to their training room to get started on a new topic which they didn't know about yet. They walked in to see Merlin sitting in the front with two vials of yellow green coloured potion. They both instantly knew what it was once they saw and both Harry and Ginny now had huge grins on their faces.

"Are we finally going to do it?" Said Harry

"Yep you will now learn to become an animagus" Merlin replied.

Both Harry and Ginny were now jumping up and down in excitement wanting to start as quickly as possible.

"Ok all you have to do is drink this potion and wait to find your animal, Go on" Merlin said

Both Harry and Ginny picked up a vial and drank it. And fell unconscious

* * *

Harry woke up and he didn't know where he was, it looked like the forest on the outskirts of the manor. Harry started to walk around and saw many little animals running around and then saw a black panther walking his way. Harry noticed that the panther had bright green eyes and a small lightning bolt mark on its forehead.

All of a sudden it jumped at Harry and it went white.

Harry then opened his eyes and saw that he was in an another forest which he didn't know. He started to walk around when he saw a grey wolf staring at him. The wolf again had bright green eyes and it had a lightning bold on its back. The wolf started to walk around and it jumped at him and again it went white.

* * *

Ginny woke up and she didn't know where she was, she looked around and she saw that she was in a forest she never knew. She looked around and saw a greyish red wolf staring at her, the wolf had golden brown eyes just like her. The wolf started to walk towards her and then it jumped and it went white.

Ginny then opened her eyes and saw that she was in the forest that was in the outskirts of the manor. Ginny saw the little animals that ran around the forest and then she saw a dark grey panther walking her way it also had her golden brown eyes, it kept on walking towards her and then it jumped and it went white.

* * *

They both woke up and saw that they were both in a field together.

"Huh Ginny what are you doing here" Asked Harry

"Huh, I thought I was looking at my animagus form but I got two so far." said Ginny confused

"Same here I have two so far too" Replied Harry

"What are they, Mine are a greyish red wolf and a dark grey panther" Said Ginny

"What I also have a panther and a wolf but the panther is is black and has a lightning bold on its forehead and the wolf is grey has a lightning bolt on its back" Said Harry in awe

"Wow, Lets see what happens now" said Ginny.

They then heard a screech and looked up. Both Ginny and Harry saw Azure and Aress flying in a circle.

"I guess our next animagus are these phoenixes" Said Harry

'Yep we are' said Azure

'I am Ginny's animagus, as Azure is Harry's' Said Aress

"Ok, but how come we both are here together and why do we have the same animagus forms" asked Harry

'That is because of the bond you have between you both' Said Azure

"Oh," Said both Harry and Ginny.

Then it went white.

Harry and Ginny woke up in the training room where they took the potion.

"So what form do you guys have" asked Merlin

Both Harry and Ginny looked up and saw that everyone was in the room.

"Actually it is forms" Said Ginny

"Ya we are both panthers, Wolves, and Phoenixes" Said Harry

Everyone in the room looked shocked was an understatement.

"Wow, you both are really powerful," said Salazar

"Ok let's start your animagus training," Said Rowena

They then started their training and agreed to that they will first learn their panther than the wolf and finally the phoenix

* * *

A a few months later...

It was now close to Christmas and everyone was was having breakfast when Rain came in carrying a paper and passed it to Merlin telling him to read it.

"Ok, Rain I will right now" Said Merlin as he picked up the paper and read the title.

"Oh Gosh" Said Merlin

"What happened" Asked Harry

"They made a new law that this week and the one coming everyone has to go to the ministry to fill a form for their family or the people that they did not fill their form they will be disowned. They can't fake it because they have a truth spell on the form, So they can't just kick someone out like that. Unless they actually forgot about you, So there is a chance you will still be Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter" Explained Merlin

"So what do we do" Said Harry and Ginny nodded

"Sorry to tell you this but you both are disowned because your parents forgot about you both, It is said right here. I know this because there is a list here and it says the Potter family has 3 members and the Weasley's have 8 members, So they have already filled the form" Merlin said

"Oh" Said Harry and Ginny as they both looked really sad and really down.

"Sorry guys,then," Said everyone to both of them.

"It's ok they aren't really parents to us anymore, But you 6 are more of a family to us than they ever were" Said Ginny while Harry nodded. Helga, Rowena and Morgana got up and hugged them tightly.

"You both are family to us to" Said Helga while everyone else nodded

"Ohh Thank you," Said both Harry and Ginny while a few tears fell from their eyes.

"So do we fill a form out and give us a new name" Asked Harry

"Yes, Do you both have any names in mind" Said Helga

"Yes, I would like my name to be Harry Griffin" Said Harry

"And I would like to be Ginevra Raven, Sorry for not choosing a name related to the rest of you" Said Ginny

"It's okay dears, We are happy that you consider us a part of your family" Said Morgana.

Harry and Ginny then quickly filled out the form and sent it to the ministry. They then started to walk to their room.

Harry then spoke up "Ginny what was it like in your old house the Weasley's, you don't have to if you don't"

"Ok I will" Said Ginny

Ginny then explained how her life was with the Burrow and how she got over her liking for the boy who lived. When she was done she was hugging Harry and drying while Harry just comforted her.

"How was your life at your home? You don't have to tell me" Said Ginny

"I want to because someone needs to know about it and you" Said Harry

"Wait I need to get something first" Said Harry

He got up went to his drawer and picked up the letter that Petunia gave to him and took it and sat down next to Ginny again.

"My old aunt gave me this before I left, She said it was with me when I was dropped at their house." Said Harry

"Oh Harry" Said Ginny hugging him and a tear dropping down her cheek

Harry opened the letter and read it with Ginny. When they finished they both were angry at the Potters and Ginny was sad for Harry.

"How do they do that to you?, How do you abandon someone like that"

"Ok now I'll tell you about the Dursley's" Said Harry. He then explained his life at the Dursley's and how he was treated by them, How he cried to sleep. In the end both Harry and Ginny were crying and clinging onto each other. They then fell asleep in the same bed both with tear stains on their face.

From that day on they felt relieved that they shared their past with each other.

* * *

Ok, I have two questions.  
1, What position do you want Harry and Ginny to play at Hogwarts? Both chasers or Harry seeker and Ginny chaser?

2, Which one of Ginny's brothers do you want to be with her? (Not Ron)

* * *

That is all for the chapter thanx for reading.

Reviews:

Scrappy8-Thx for the review and hope you still read it till the end

POKEMON GUEST- It will happen just wait and see.

Ara Drake- I hope you like the way I am going.

Yayah22- Thanx, So am I.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry for the delay, I will answer many questions and apologize in the authors note.

* * *

August 12th, 1991.

Harry and Ginny woke up in the morning and went to the washroom they looked at the mirror and started to brush their teeth.

It was a few months after they told each other about their pasts and they have changed after that. Harry now had a few blond highlights with his messy black hair and also got rid of his glasses. While Ginny now had a few brown highlights. They left the bathroom and went down to eat breakfast.

When they arrived, they said "Good Morning" and started to eat. They were halfway done when Rain arrived and handed them a letter each.

"These came in today for both of you" Said Rain

"Thank you Rain," Said Harry as Rain, bowed and left.

They opened the letter and Harry's read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Griffin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Second page

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by _Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Do we go?" Asked Ginny

"Yes, unfortunately," Replied Merlin

"Ok" was all they said and they got up and left.

"Will they be alright?" asked Helga

"Yes, they just need time" Replied Rowena.

Both Harry and Ginny walked back to their room and went to the desk and wrote their reply and it of to Hogwarts.

They both sat down on their beds and sighed.

"Do you want to go?" Asked Ginny

"Honestly, I don't know. I want to confront them and ask them about me but at the same time I don't want to go anywhere near them." Replied Harry while looking a bit devastated.

Ginny got up and hugged him tightly "Its, ok Harry we are better than them, we made our own family here," Said Ginny.

After a few minutes had passed they got up and went to the lounge and saw that everyone was there sitting.

"We would like to go and get our school supplies please" Asked Harry

"Ok you both can go but be careful and I suggest you take the inheritance test again. "Replied Merlin

"Alright, Byee" Said Both of them.

They touched their rings and said, "The Leaky Cauldron" and got whisked away

Harry and Ginny landed in the alley beside the leaky cauldron. They walked out of the alley and entered the Leaky Cauldron and it was full of parents and kids walking to get to the alley, while others were sitting and eating.

"Excuse me Tom but we need to get into the alley, can you open it for us?" Asked Ginny

"Ye sure lads, come on" Said Tom as he got out of the counter and went to the wall. Tom then tapped the bricks and left.

"Thank You" Shouted both as they entered the alley.

They first walked to Gringotts and waited in line to go ask for the inheritance test again. While they were waiting they heard shouting coming from the entrance.

"Move Out of our way, I am the boy who lived" Shouted a boy with red hair and brown eyes who was walking in pushing through the line with a group of people with red hair behind him. Both Harry and Ginny knew who they were from their hair colour and attitude.

"Move out of the way" Said Mathew Potter

"No wait in line," Said Ginny, some of the people gasped including Ron

"No, I am the boy who lived I am not going to wait" Replied Mathew

"Next," Said the goblin on the desk and seeing that they were next Harry and Ginny ignored Mathew and the rest of the Potter-Weasley family and went up to the desk.

When they walked up to the desk, they recognized the goblin.

"Greetings, Griphook" Said Harry

Griphook looked shocked for a while until he recognized them too. "Greetings, what may I do for you"

"We would like to see Master Ragnok, please," Asked Harry

"Certainly, follow me," said Griphook walking towards a familiar door and finally he knocked and left.

The door opened and they both saw Ragnok. "Welcome again Heirs, how may I help you?" Said Ragnok.

"Thank You, Master, we would like to take the inheritance test again." Asked Ginny

"Ok, let's do it," said Ragnok taking out 2 pieces of parchment and two daggers. This time Harry went first, and he made a small cut on his finger and dropping a drop of blood on the parchment. Word started to appear on the parchment.

Harry James Potter- Heir to the Gryffindor line, Heir to the Ravenclaw line, Heir to the Slytherin line, Heir to the Hufflepuff line, Heir to the Merlin line, Heir to the Le Fey line

Blood Test:

Lord Heir of Merlin

Lord Heir of Morgana Le Fey

Lord Heir of Godric Gryffindor

Lord Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw

Lord Heir of Salazar Slytherin

Lord Heir of Helga Hufflepuff

Vaults:

Merlin Vault- #1

Le Fey Vault- #2

Gryffindor Vault- #3

Ravenclaw Vault- #4

Hufflepuff Vault- #5

Slytherin Vault- #6

Properties:

Gryffindor Manor- Cyprus

Gryffindor Grounds- Cyprus

Gryffindor Home- England

Gryffindor Villa- Ibiza

Gryffindor Beach- Ibiza

1/4 Hogwarts

Ravenclaw Cottage- Ireland

Ravenclaw Manor- England

Ravenclaw Residence- Transylvania

Ravenclaw House- Greece

1/4 Hogwarts

Slytherin Villa- Germany

Slytherin Forest- Germany

Slytherin House- Scotland

1/4 Hogwarts

Hufflepuff Manor- Wales

Hufflepuff Cottage- Wales

Hufflepuff House- Scotland

Hufflepuff Woods- Scotland

1/4 Hogwarts

Le Fey Manor- Sweden

Le Fey Castle- Sweden

Le Fey Cottage- England

Le Fey Woods- England

Merlin Manor- England

Merlin Grounds- England

Merlin Cottage- Finland

Abilities:

Occulemens - Level 4

Legilimens - Level 4

Metamorphmagus

Special tongue (Parseltongue doesn't count)

Parseltongue

Elementalist

Blocks:

Elementalist

"Whoa, I thought you were the heir of Helga Hufflepuff and Morgana Le Fey," Said Harry

"Same I thought so too" replied Ginny

"I think I may know" Said Ragnok

"and..." Said Both Harry and Ginny

"There is a bond between the two of you and I think because of it, you both are the Heir and Heiress of them" Explained Ragnok.

"So, you think because of this bond it has made us the heir and heiress of all of them," Said Ginny

"Yes, and if you Lady Raven would do the test it will prove my point" Said Ragnok

Ginny then did the test and it came out the same as Harry's except Ginny wasn't a Parselmouth like Harry.

"Well, I guess that proves the point," Said Ginny. Harry just nodded.

"Can we go grab some money to buy our school stuff." Asked Harry

"Yes, but it will take a while to get down there and back up her. Why don't you make another vault for both of you to make it easier to get money." Said Ragnok.

"Yes, we would like that," said Ginny

"Ok it is now ready and both of you will share it is that ok?" Asked Ragnok

"Yes," said Harry and Ginny

"Ok let's go," Ragnok said as he headed for the door. They followed him to the cart and they rode to vault number 724 and grabbed a few hands full of Galleons and put them in their bags and left to buy their stuff.

"Where do you want to go first Harry?" asked Ginny

"Why don't we go get our wands first and then the potion ingredients and other equipment, after that the robes and we will end it with the books" Replied Harry

"Sure, why not," said Ginny as they headed off to Ollivanders.

They entered Ollivanders and saw that there was no one there, So they pressed the bell on the desk and just as they did an old man slid in on a ladder from behind the desk.

"We would like to get our wands, please" Asked Harry

"Of course, let's see what you get. Now, remember the wand chooses the wizard" Said Ollivander as he went to the back of the store.

Ollivander came back with a pile of wands in his hand and placed them on the desk. "Ok let's try these"

Harry went up and picked up the first one. "Give it a wave," Ollivander said

Harry gave it a wave and all of a sudden, a lamp shattered immediately Ollivanders took the wand away from him and Harry spent the next 20 minutes finding one but none of them worked.

"I Wonder," said Ollivanders and he went to the back and came back with two wand boxes.

"Ok, one of these is yours and the other one might be your friend's" Said Ollivanders. Harry called Ginny up to the counter and they opened the boxes and took a wand and at the same time and took a wand in their hand at the same time. Suddenly red and gold sparks flew out of their wands and their bodies felt warm.

"Interesting," said Ollivanders


	9. Authors Note

Hello, I know it has been a while since I updated this and I would like to apologize for that. I am just a high school student who started writing after reading many of them and realizing that I would like to read one fanfiction that has all the concepts I've read and make one exciting one. Well basically, I just had a lot of work to do and really hadn't had time to finish writing this. I will now make an effort to update as much as I can and maybe start it up more frequently in the summer.

I have read the reviews and have a good idea on which of the brothers to choose and I hope you enjoy it. Also, Ginny and Harry will both be the same position as they would be in the original books because I think it is a way where I can put some rivalry between some characters. If you were wondering if they are too powerful at the young age, I understand that and you will be surprised that you can't handle all that power at once or you will have some serious backlash.

Thank you for all the support, I didn't know I would get 10 reviews but now I have over 50!

Also, I apologize once again that I haven't updated for 2 years. , I am going to try my best to get this story back on the line and one for you to enjoy.

Thanks,

ClimaticHD


End file.
